Lord of the Dead
The Lord of the Dead is the leader of the Halls of the Dead. Appearance The Lord of the Dead is tall and thin, with gray skin and white hair, wearing Grecian-inspired clothing. He is also described with long limbs and broad shoulders.Beneath the Sugar Sky, page 70: He was tall and thin, with skin the color of volcanic ash and hair the color of bone. Like his wife, he wore a flowing garment, almost Grecian in design, which drew the eye to the length of his limbs and the broadness of his shoulders. He also has pale eyes.Beneath the Sugar Sky, page 70: The Lord of the Dead looked at him with pale and merciless eyes. "One of you will have to stay behind." Personality Nancy describes the Lord of the Dead as kind and fair, and says that he took care of everyone who served in his halls.Every Heart a Doorway, page 56: "I don't know if the place I went was wicked or not," she said. "It never seemed wicked to me. It always seemed... kind, at the root of things. Yes, there were rules, and yes, there were punishments if you broke them, but they were never unfair, and the Lord of the Dead took good care of everyone who served in his halls. I don't think it was wicked at all." He has a deep voice.Beneath the Sugar Sky, page 70: His voice was deep, low, and inevitable, like the death of stars. History Every Heart a Doorway When Nancy Whitman arrived in the Halls of the Dead, she was employed as a Statue in the service of him and his Lady of Shadows. When she danced with him for the first time, he complimented her hair and ran his fingers through it, which turned the untouched hair white out of jealousy. He became her teacher and seemed to love her, but he sent her back to Reality, to return when she was sure. Beneath the Sugar Sky The Lord of the Dead appears when the travelers from Earth try to collect Sumi's soul. He says that if they want to take it, they will have to leave one of them behind to take her place, though he believes that their attempts to revive Sumi will be useless. He does, however, grow a bit more fondness for them once he discovers they are friends of Nancy. Nadya offers to stay when he reveals that he will release her if Belyyreka calls to her, and will let her play with the turtles in the River of Forgotten Souls. After Nadya leaves with Nancy, he reveals to the others that Sumi's nonsense went home to Confection. Relationships Nancy Whitman Nancy says that the Lord of the Dead loved her, and that he was her teacher.Every Heart a Doorway, page 66: "I..." Nancy stopped. "He wasn't my master, he was my Lord, and my teacher, and he loved me." He sent her back to her world, to return when she was sure. Upon her return, Nancy rejoined his statues, and he seems to be very fond of her, as he smiles upon seeing her. Lady of Shadows The Lord of the Dead and the Lady of Shadows are apparently a couple; Nancy says that their love had warmed the palace.Every Heart a Doorway, page 42: The Lord of the Dead and the Lady of Shadows had spread their ardor throughout the palace, and all had been warmed by its light. Trivia * The Lord of the Dead is based off Hades in Greek Mythology. References Category:Halls of the Dead Category:Minor Characters Category:Every Heart a Doorway Category:Browse